Heaven Was Needing a Hero
by Urhairsmellsnice
Summary: "Ferb! Where's Ferb?" Phineas shouted, thrashing about wildly. "Where's Ferb" He spoke in a quieter tone, eyes round. I knelt down beside him and took a deep breath, "He's not here, Phin." "Not here? Where is he? Is he ok?" Phineas questioned worriedly, still struggling against the paramedic, pain evident on his face. "He told me he was," I paused, "But Phineas.. Ferb's dead"
1. Chapter 1

_**~Heaven Was Needing a Hero~  
A Phineas and Ferb fanfiction  
Written by Urhairsmellsnice  
A tribute to the three men that died in the Theatre Massacre  
Covering their girlfriends' bodies with their own.  
Those three men died that night  
but they live forever in our hearts and memories.  
Rest in Peace.**_

_The movie theatre was crowded, of course, it was. It was a premier night, after all. We sat in the middle, because Phineas liked to put his feet on the handicap bars in front of those seats. We were early, Ferb liked to be early for things, he always was. Phineas went along with coming early because he got his pick of seats and minimal line for popcorn. Phineas really loved popcorn. I had laughed watching him struggle to carry a sack of popcorn nearly as big as him to his seat. He was great fun. When asked he said he'd gotten the double extra large sack instead of the regular extra large because he was sharing with Isabella. One glance at the chief and I knew she was considering whether or not that comment had been calling her fat. In any case, there was no way she'd eat that much popcorn, though I was sure Phineas would finish it with or without her help. I looked at Phineas, sitting on my right, sure enough, he had already made a considerable dent in the popcorn and the lights hadn't dimmed yet. On the other side of him Isabella had yet to eat a bite of it, sipping her diet coke instead._

_On my left Ferb silently passed me a few red sour patch kids. I smiled and accepted them, thinking how sweet it was for him to give me his favorite kind because he knew I liked them. I would soon find out there were sweeter things for a boy to do. The lights dimmed and a green screen told us what audience the following previews were appropriate for, this was my first R rated movie, Candace had bought the tickets for us. I snuggled into my seat and tucked my feet under me, inadvertently causing me to lean towards Ferb. I was suddenly self-conscious, why wasn't the armrest between us down? Ferb settled himself in as well and leaned slightly towards me, I relaxed. At the close proximity, I could smell his cologne, Old Spice, I think. My brother used the same stuff, but it smelled better on Ferb. Maybe because he used it in combination with actually bathing? Probably so._

_Several people around the theatre were dressed up as characters from the movie, complete with fake guns and blood. I, however, was just wearing my red plaid skirt and gray blouse, nothing fancy, or scary. Feeling my anticipation for the upcoming horror film Ferb looked over at me, "Maybe next time we should just go see that," He said gesturing to the screen where a preview played for an animated feature about a talking dog that changes the world. Several people shushed him. _

_I laughed as the title 'Sparky Come Home' was emblazoned across the screen. "Oh, we have too," I agreed in a whisper. I was returned by several more shushes and several junior mints flying in my direction. I rubbed my forehead where one had struck me, "rude" I muttered, Ferb laughed. More junior mints flew and Ferb caught one in his mouth. "Show off" I whispered practically inaudibly and hit him in the side. He stifled his chuckles and quieted as the movie started._

_The camera panned down a dismal, grey dirt road finally resting on a shabby house down the street. The four of us had our eight collective eyes glued to screen, determined not to jump the highest when something scary happened. We munched our snacks methodically, waiting for something to happen. The heroine made her way down the dimly lit hallway to the linen closet at the end. "Don't open it," I could hear several voices around the theatre whisper in fear. She opened the closet. A green man with a machete drenched in horribly fake blood jumped out, Ferb and I laughed but Isabella screamed and jumped practically into Phineas's lap. Her foot hit his popcorn, spilled the huge thing over me. I sighed and looked at Ferb.  
"I guess that's what you get for laughing," He murmured, plucking a piece from my hair and eating it, then pushing my hair back behind my ear. I smiled at him and leaned closer, turning back to the movie. I could feel his warm shoulder against mine in the cold theatre and took comfort in it. There was someone here to protect me._

_The movie progressed; Isabella kept her head buried in Phineas's shirt, refusing to look at the screen. He didn't seem to mind at all. One of the characters was working on his car, the engine block dangling on a chain above him. Being a bit of a car fanatic myself, I winced as the killer released the chain. I shrieked and whirled away as the boy's body was severed under the heavy weight of the engine block. Ferb put his arm around me, brushing the popcorn from my shoulder and patting it comfortingly. I leaned my head against him and closed my eyes. Death by engine block, nice. While the fake gore was entertaining this movie had a thin plot and it was late. I was getting tired. I swear he smirked just as I was dozing off on his shoulder._

_I awoke to the sound of gunshots; I blinked to focus my eyes after my short nap and saw the gun fight on the screen. Blood shot from the victims at comically odd angles and the bullets from the killer's submachine gun were clearly animated. Girls were cowering against their boyfriends and guys were trying to act tough and cool. I held back a chuckle, this was pathetic. A dark figure crossed my vision as a man made his way back from his seat after what I presumed to be a bathroom break. The man paused and pulled off a piece of his costume. It took my mind a few seconds to register it was a gun. Was this guy trying to be funny, pulling out his fake gun during the shooting scene? I wondered briefly. _

_That's when all Hell broke loose. Several people screamed and some got up and attempted to run. It's just a fake gun, I told myself. During, my moments of shock and wonder, Phineas and Ferb had obviously been thinking. I felt myself hit the floor, heard several gunshots, sounding far different and more real than those playing in the movie did. I felt a warm body covering me, but I couldn't tell if it was Phineas or Ferb. In my fear I reached out and grabbed the persons hand, he squeezed mine and wrapped his arms tighter around me.  
"Shh, Adyson, just stay down, everything's ok, it'll be ok, I promise," The British accent gave away the identity of my protector.  
More gunshots rang out around us, "Ferb," I whimpered into his chest.  
"Quiet please, it's ok, nothing bad will happen to you, I told you I promise, you're safe," He paused his comforting words and bent to kiss my forehead, keeping me covered the whole occurred to me that this was the most he'd ever spoken to me, must it have been under such dire circumstance? I could hear Isabella crying close by and Phineas whispering to her as Ferb did for me. Had anyone called 911? My cell phone was in my purse, under the seat._

"_My phone," I whispered urgently to Ferb._

"_Don't worry about it, Adyson, the police will be here soon" Ferb soothed, "Everything will—" He paused when he heard a shout from Phineas and Isabella cry out in fear. _

"_Phineas? Phineas, please be ok! Phineas…" Isabella's voice pleaded, I wanted badly to go to her, to both comfort and seek it. Ferb's head jerked up to look at his brother. I don't know what he saw but he gritted his teeth and kept covering me. I could hear sirens coming from outside, I breathed slowly, it would be over soon._

"_It'll be ok Isa-." I started to call to her but a final shot rang out._

"_Adyson," Said Ferb urgently, gripping me tighter. He screamed out in pain and I screamed his name. The gunshots stopped and all I could hear was Ferb's rugged panting and groans of pain and Isabella's sobs and Phineas' soft whimpers, I knew he'd lose consciousness soon . I could feel something warm and sticky dripping on to me from Ferb's side. This wasn't good. Footsteps sounded as the gunman left. I waited a minute and sat up pulling Ferb with me. His wound looked bad even in the dark. I couldn't help thinking how it should have been mine. I should have been bleeding; he took that bullet for me. I shook my head to clear it and ripped his jacket off him, using it to wrap his stomach and stop the bleeding.  
"It'll be ok, Ferb" I said firmly, like a command, and then kissed him on the mouth.  
His eyes fluttered and weakly his hand caught mine "It already is," he told me, before losing consciousness once more._

_Trying my best to keep composure I crawled to Isabella who had recently slapped Phineas awake. He was squeezing her hand against the pain; the shot he'd taken was to his shoulder. Painful, but if we could stop the bleeding, not fatal. I ripped the hem of my blouse and balled it up for Phineas to bite on while Isabella helped me wrap his wound,_

_His eyes asked me a question, how was Ferb? I looked away and didn't meet his gaze again. I couldn't answer that. I looked at the two of them; covered in blood splatters, I was sure I didn't look much better. Medical personnel swarmed into the room looking for survivors. Two spotted us and made a beeline. "Are you two alright?" The blond haired woman asked Isabella and I. We nodded wide-eyed; the anxiety from the situation was now kicking in._

"_It's our boyfriends," Isabella sniffled, gesturing to the brothers on the floor. I was taken aback, was Ferb my boyfriend? It didn't matter, I pushed it aside. He needed help. The blond paramedic and I knelt by Ferb, Isabella led the man to Phineas. _

_The woman in took a breath when she looked at Ferb and the blood pulling around him. "What's his name?"_

"_Ferb," I answered without hesitation, eager to help._

"_Ferb, sweetie, if you can hear me I need you to do something," Te woman said as she felt for his pulse. She frowned. My heart sank. She dropped his wrist and felt his neck instead, "Ferb?" She frowned once more. I felt like I could die. She leaned forward and listened for breath. She frowned again. My chest heaved and the world swam as the woman pulled a clean blue sheet from her pack and covered Ferb with it, the way he had covered me. My heart shattered. _

_I didn't know what to do, I was anxious, confused, scared. Though the movie theatre was still cold, I began to sweat and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. I clutched my chest as pain tore through it, the Paramedic woman noticed and gave me a worried look. Just barely over the sound of my beating heart, I could hear Isabella crying, she must've seen Ferb. No longer aware of the Paramedic I walked over to her and Phineas. He was still biting onto the cloth I had given him; the Paramedic was trying to remove the bullet from his shoulder. His face was white in pain. Isabella was holding his hand, tears streaming down her face as she stared at the blue sheet only a few feet away, blood starting to seep through it. I saw her mouth form Ferb's name though I couldn't hear her. Phineas must have though because he spat out the cloth and jerked upward._

"_Ferb!" He shouted, he looked wildly in my direction "Ferb! Adyson, where's Ferb?" If my heart hadn't already shattered on the floor Phineas' desperate expression and pleading words would have done it in for sure. However, except for this anxiety knowing at me and the pain in my chest I could feel nothing. I was numb. "Adyson…" He said quieter this time, "Where's Ferb?"_

_I knelt down beside Isabella and took a deep breath, "He's not here Phineas…" I began._

"_Not here? Where is he? Is he ok?" _

"_He told me he was," I said, "But Phineas… Ferb's dead." The left over fragments of my heart should have turned to dust as I said that, but they didn't, I was too numb. _

_Phineas jerked upwards even more, "No! No, he can't! Not now. You're lying!" _

"_The body's right there," I said in my new, deadened voice._

_He looked behind me and saw the blood soaked sheet, "No! That's not Ferb! That's not my brother! He can't have died! No…"_

_Only then did I realize that the blond woman had been tugging on Isabella and my shoulders the whole time. I turned my hazy vision on her. "Girls, you need to come with me," I could barely hear her tell us over Phineas' protests._

"_I can't leave Phineas," Isabella told her stubbornly._

"_Neither can I," I stated, crossing my arms._

_The woman sighed and handed me my purse, she must have found it under my seat. She firmly wrapped her arms around me and heaved, pulling me away from Isabella and Phineas… And Ferb. "No!" I shrieked, "Put me down, you can't do this! No!" I kicked and screamed, several more people came over and grabbed Isabella and me, I could hear her screaming as well. I think she bit someone on the way out of the room, normally I'd find it funny. I didn't now, but I did think it was a good idea._

_They dragged us out to the parking lot and we were set down on the back of a fire truck. "The brunette's in shock" I heard someone say._

_An Asian looking Paramedic came over and was checking Isabella out, the blond woman came over to me. "My name's Bianca," She told me "What's yours?"_

"_Adyson," I whispered, no longer trusting my vocal chords_

"_Ok Adyson, you've had a rough night, you seemed to have gone into shock, but I'll fix you up and you can make whatever phone calls you need to, ok sweetie?"_

_I nodded numbly and put on the oxygen mask she gave me. "Now take deep breaths, everything ok, just breathe." She said soothingly "Now can you lie on your back?" _

_I lay back obediently and raised my feet like I knew people in shock should do, "That's great, sweetie," She said._

I don't know how long she had me lie like that but it seemed like hours, I could hear them trying to treat Isabella for hysteria next to me but she kept wailing. Now that I was sitting up I took a moment to compose myself and tried to decide who to call first. The Flynn-Fletchers, I decided, taking my phone out of my purse, which I had just realized, was stained with blood. I shuddered and set it aside, dialing the Flynn Fletcher home.

"Hello?" Came the sweet, unsuspecting, voice of the boys' mother.

"Hi… It's Adyson," I said, my voice shaking like Pinky the Chihuahua.

"Adyson, what's wrong?" She asked, catching my tone.

"It's the boys, we're at the theatre, and there was a shooting and—and…" My voice broke.

She seemed to understand. "Who? Are they alright?" She began to hyperventilate, "Lawrence!" She screamed.

There was a few second pause and Mr. Fletcher came on the phone, "Adyson, what happened dear?"

"You need to meet us at the hospital, Phineas and Ferb were shot," I told him quickly.

"Hospital, yes." He said, taking a few seconds to compose himself. "Where were they shot?"

"Phineas was in the shoulder, he still conscious as far as I know," I said. "Ferb…" My voice cracked once more, "Ferb was shot in the side, he lost so much blood… Mr. Fletcher I don't think he made it" I broke into a sob at the last part of the sentence, finally allowing myself to cry.

The British man mumbled a prayer, "Ok, Adyson, we'll alert Candace and be right there." He sounded broken, his only biological son, likely dead. The numbness was gone, but I wished it would come back.

Isabella had finally regained composure and grabbed my hand squeezing it for comfort. I let out another sob and hugged her, burying my face in her blouse, trying to ignore the iron smell from the blood splatters there. She held me firmly and not for the first time but more than any other time I was glad for the embrace of my best friend. I felt awful that Phineas wouldn't have his best friend to comfort him like this anymore. My sobs quieted and I realized that if I couldn't be strong for me, I had to be strong for Phineas and Ferb, even if he hadn't survived the night. He was strong for me. I owed it back to him. I couldn't think like he was dead, maybe they could resecitate him at the hospital... Couldn't they?

"Do you want to call your mom or should I?" I asked Isabella, pulling back from the hug.

"I will," said Isabella, taking my phone and dialing her mom's number from memory "Hi mom," she paused "There was an incident at the movie theatre…" "Well Phineas and Ferb… they saved our lives." She took a shaky breath and waited for her mom to finish speaking. Isabella broke off into Spanish, as he family members often did when upset, "Un hombre entró en la sala de cine, que tenía una pistola"

I wished I hadn't dropped out of Spanish class now, all I understood was, a man, movie theatre, and gun. I could hear her mother shouting in Spanish on the other end. Isabella started again "No, mamá, yo no resultó herido. Adyson sólo entró en shock, pero ella está bien ahora. Phineas y Ferb nos salvó. Phineas es tan buena como puede ser, pero mamá, Ferb recibió un disparo en el estómago, creo que está muerto." Isabella's voice broke when she said she thought Ferb was dead. I blinked back the tears. "Necesitamos que tu nos recogiera y nos lleve al hospital. ¿Nos puede traer una muda de ropa, por favor? Sí, los de Flynn-Fletchers se les dijo, que van a estar allí. Adyson no ha llamado a ella madre todavía, pero ella hará. Gracias, mamá… Te amo demasiado." She hung up.

"Sorry about the Spanish," She said, handing me the phone back.

I shrugged, "I caught some of it. I guess I should call my step-mom, then."

"Yeah, probably," She said.

I made the phone call and of course got a secretary, "Elizabeth Sweetwater's office, Carla speaking."

"Yeah, hi Carla, it's Adyson, I need to talk to my mom," I told her.

I could hear her clicking away at her keyboard, "Sorry, I'm the night secretary; Ms. Sweetwater doesn't take calls after nine."

"I'm her daughter," I said, frustrated, "It's kind of an emergency."

"Alright," Said Carla, I could imagine her rolling her eyes. "I'll go ask if a phone call is alright, but seriously kid; it's one in the morning, what could be such an emergency?" She put me on hold; I clenched my fists ready to strangle the woman. Isabella patted my arm comfortingly, I gave her a thankful look.

"Adyson, are you alright?" My stepmother asked, sounding mildly interested.

"Yes ma'am," I responded automatically, "There was a shooting at the theatre."

She spat out her drink, "What?" She exclaimed, slightly muffled, probably because she was wiping her mouth.

"I'm ok but they're taking Phineas and Ferb to the hospital," I said, "Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro is gonna bring me and Isabella over there, so you don't have to come by."

"Well… ok," She sounded hesitant, "Is there anything you need, Addie? Anything at all?"

I smiled bitterly, "Yeah, I need a do over of this night."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry…" She seemed at a loss for words, "Are you going to stay the night at the hospital?"

"If I can," I answered carefully.

"I know exactly how you're feeling, Addie, go ahead," She said, trying to sound soothing, "I'll swing by as soon as I can and bring you some stuff."

"You don't have to," I said, "Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro-"

She cut me off, "I know, but I want to, dear. See you in about an hour."

"Alright, bye," I said.

"Bye, I love you," She said. I hung up.

Just as I put the phone in my pocket not wanting to put it in the blood stained purse Isabella's mom drove up. She screeched the Volkswagen Beatle into a parallel park position and ran to us. "Oh, my baby!" She said, catching Isabella in her arms and kissing her face. "Adyson, come here," she commanded and embraced me as well. "You look horrendous, how awful!" She said leading us to the back seat of her car, "We'll be at the hospital in no time and you too can clean up.

We climbed into the bright yellow vehicle and she took off, accelerator flat on the floor. She was right; we were halfway across town at the hospital in no time. We rushed into the waiting room to find Phineas and Ferb's parents already there. They gaped at us and catching sight of my reflection in the window, I knew why. Blood wasn't just splattered on me, it was smeared all over me, my shirt was ripped, my hair was matted, and my face was streaked with tears. Linda fainted. While everyone rushed around her, Isabella and I figured it would be better if we cleaned up before she came to.

Taking the bags Isabella's mom had brought for us we hustled into the bathroom. Thankfully she had brought us wash clothes to wash up with, with the blood removed from my body, I peeled off my blood soiled clothes and donned the sweat pants and University of Danville t-shirt I had been brought. I was never so glad Isabella and I wore the same size. I ran the brush through my mouse brown hair until it wasn't so clumped together. With Isabella's approval of my appearance and mine of hers, we left the bathroom.

Linda had woken up and was sitting in her chair, head in her hands. Lawrence looked to us "Phineas is in surgery now… They're doing everything they can for Ferb." By the expression on his face I knew he thought it was futile.

I suddenly felt helpless, like I needed to be doing something, I stopped my pacing and went across the waiting room, mumbling about letting everyone know. I started with the Fireside girls, knowing it'd be much harder to explain to the guys. Every phone call with them was similar, I had woken some up, some had saw the shooting on the news, they were all worried, they all said they'd come by the hospital the next day, they all apologized and told me everything was ok. After those four calls, I was exhausted, but knew I had more work ahead of me. Katie had told me she'd call Irving and Gretchen had offered to call her cousin, Django. That left me with Baljeet and Buford.

I dialed Baljeet's number, he answered after a few rings. "This had better be important, I'm missing my brain sleep," He grumbled sleepily.

I cut right to the chase, "Baljeet, Phineas and Ferb were shot."

"What?" He shouted, and I heard him fall out of bed.

"Phineas was shot in the shoulder, he's in surgery now," I continued.

"And Ferb?" Asked Baljeet worriedly.

"Ferb…" I bit my lip, "Well they're doing everything they can for him."

Baljeet swore in his native language, "I shall send good thoughts out into the universe for the two of them, thank you for letting me know."

I told him it was no problem and that I would text him any updates and we said our goodbyes. Now, that just left Buford, the next contact down. I hit the call button.

He answered on the second ring, "This is Buford," his gruff voice said over the line, "Who needs pumbling?"

"No one," I said, "It's Adyson"

"I'm not gonna pumble Adyson, she's a girl," He said, sounding appalled.

"I meant its Adyson calling," I said dryly.

"Well I figured that from the caller I.D." He told me blandly, I sighed.

"Buford this is serious."

He sobered up immediately, "Ok, I got it. What's wrong, Addie?"

I briefly wondered when he'd started calling me that, "Isabella and I went to the movies with Phineas and Ferb," I began.

"Great to see they got the balls to ask you to out," He replied, "Sorry, serious."

"There was a shooting at the theatre and they were both shot," I said quickly.

I could practically hear him gaping, "Are they ok?"

"Phineas was hit in the shoulder, he's in surgery now." I said.

Buford swore, "Stupid Dina Bell. What about Ferb?" He asked just as a solemn looking doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Shh. Hold on" I told him, moving closer to the group.

"Who's here for Franklin Fletcher?" He asked, looking at his clipboard, "Answers to Ferb." Everyone stood up, so that's what Ferb was short for.

Lawrence put his arm around his wife and stepped forward. "We're his parents."

"I'm sorry, we did everything we could, but your son died at the scene." The man said, Linda wailed about her poor baby, Lawrence completely held her up, whispering comforting words to her, holding back tears himself. Isabella looked down, biting her lip, without the aid of her purple bow her black hair slid over her face like a veil. Her mother put her arm around her comfortingly.

I sank to the floor in the middle of the waiting room. "Addie? Is everything ok? Are you there?" Buford's voice came from the phone that I had forgotten was in my hand.

"I'm here" I said in a watery voice.

"Are you crying? What's wrong?" He asked, worriedly.

"Ferb—Ferb's dead." I sobbed into the phone.

There was a pause, "I'll be right there." He said before hanging up. Normally I'd call back and protest, tell him to go back to sleep, not to inconvenience himself, and to stay home, but looking around and everybody in the room, being held by somebody else like Ferb had held me in the movie I decided against it. Tonight I'd be selfish and let Buford comfort me. Because, everyone, I thought, needed someone.

**A/N Well that is officially the longest chapter I've ever written, over 4,000 words, sheesh. Anyway, originally this was going to be a one-shot but there was so much I wanted to do I'm aiming to make it a 3-shot, and if that doesn't work, just a short story. Anyway this is a tribute to the men in the Aurora Massacre that died for their girlfriends, the title comes from the song Heaven Was Needing A Hero by Jo De Messina. This was actually quite intense to write, I almost cried. Anyway tell me what you think, in a respectful manner please **


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Heaven Was Needing a Hero~  
A Phineas and Ferb fanfiction  
Written by Urhairsmellsnice  
A tribute to the three men that died in the Theatre Massacre  
Covering their girlfriends' bodies with their own.  
Those three men died that night  
but they live forever in our hearts and memories.  
Rest in Peace_**

I lay on the cold linoleum in a ball, much as I had when Ferb had been covering me on the floor of the theatre. Linda's wails reached my ears, penetrating my very soul. I was the reason her baby was no longer alive. I might as well have shot him myself. My sobs and reflections were interrupted by the sound of the emergency room door sliding open. _Buford's here,_ I thought to myself with slight, selfish relief.

Unfortunately, Buford got there about five minutes too late.

Instead of hearing the sound of Buford's steal toed boots echoing on the floor, coming towards me, I heard the trampling of several people coming into the room. Great noise coming with them. I looked up and a fake blond woman in a red pencil skirt "helped" me off the floor. My eyes were trained on her skirt, the same color as Ferb's blood staining my purse. It should have been my blood.

"Janice McCallum, Danville news," The woman said as I realized a camera was trained on my face, I tried to escape, but there were so many news reporters in the room, I couldn't. "What is your name, Miss?"

"Uh... Adyson Sweetwater," I mumbled, still searching for a way out.

"Adyson, were you there at the massacre?" She asked in that annoying news reporter voice.

I grimaced at the word massacre and fought back tears, "Yes"

"Is it true that the only reason you remained uninjured is because your boyfriend shielded your body with his own?"

I choked back another sob, "Yes…"

"And what condition is the young Ferb Fletcher in now?" She asked.

I smiled bitterly and looked at the ground, "He told me, he was fine. I believe him."

"So the reports that he died on scene are untrue?" It was as if she was trying to make me break, I had to get away, and there was just so much noise. A reporter held Linda's hand as she tearfully told of her son, the look on her face said that someone had revealed that Ferb had died for me, she would hate me, she had a right, but her son was ever more a hero.

"No they're not untrue," I choked again "Look, please, I don't want to answer any questions."

"So would you consider Ferb Fletcher a Hero?" She asked

"He's my hero," I answered automatically, tears finally spilling over my eyes, I wiped them hopelessly. I saw Isabella and her mother recounting the events of the night. The chaos, the way the boys had saved us. For her it was a story of the ages, two boys becoming heroes, making a great sacrifice, honor bound and amazing in their own respects. For me it was a morbid tale, of how I went out with a boy that deserved far better than me, was protected by a boy that was way better than me, and was given life by a boy that deserved to live far more than me, and in return I only gave him a kiss. Our first kiss. "Please, no more questions," I begged.

"What were his last words to you?" Janice asked despite my pleas. I hated the woman.

"After… After he was… shot I kissed him and told him it would be alright and he took my hand and told me it already was… and then he… he…"

"Died?" She finished for me, "That's quite the romantic story."

I gulped, "Please stop asking questions" I briefly wondered why I kept answering her even though I wished with all my being that she would stop answering.

"Do you blame yourself for Ferb's death?" She persisted.

"I- uh…" If her goal had been to make me crack she had finally succeeded, the silent tears that had been running down my face became full blown sobs and I buried my face in my hands.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call out from the door. Buford. He shoved through the sea of people and put his arms protectively around me, I sobbed into his chest, "She said no more questions," He growled.

"Who is this?" Janice asked, directing the question at me.

I was too racked by sobs to answer, my body quivering every time I took a shaky breath. Each shaky breath a breath that should have belonged to Ferb. "I'm Buford Van Stomm, and I'll kick your ass if you keep bothering Addie."

"Adyson, have you been cheating on Ferb with this person?"

She took my silence as a yes, "Do you feel guilty that you betrayed the boy who loved you enough to die for you?"

"Adyson, come on," Said Buford pulling me away from the newswoman.

"Would you die for Adyson, Buford? Her other boyfriend did." Janice persisted

"I'm not her boyfriend," Buford growled, "And I would, any day."

"Adyson, did you ever dream of being such a femme fatal? How does it feel to wickedly lead these boys on and make them fall so hard they're willing to die for you even if you care nothing for them?"

I started to turn around, my tears subsided a moment by what she said, I shook my head at her, "I loved—Love Ferb. I'd give anything to go back and die instead of him," I told her coldly, so many feelings bubbling up inside me I couldn't possibly express them in my voice, instead reverting to a monotone. A monotone like Ferb used to use in front of people.

Janice rolled her eyes and looked towards a sound guy, "Look how artfully she weaves these lies! Do you want to be her boyfriend Buford? Are you glad that Ferb died so you can now have the girl of both your dreams?"

Buford had been gently guiding me out of the room, pushing cameramen out of the way, but he released me and whirled around, balling his fists. "Ferb was about the best friend a guy could have and Adyson was his girlfriend and my friend. That means I have to protect her for him. Stop twisting things around and making her look bad and feel worse. She can't change what happened and she would have never done anything to hurt Ferb so why don't you all just fuck off and LEAVE ALL THESE PEOPLE ALONE TO MOURN THEIR SON AND FRIEND!" Everyone in the room had stopped talking and turned to gape at his outburst. I'd seen Buford mad before, but never this livid. Buford put a hand on my shoulder blade and guided me out of the waiting room to the dark area outside. This time everyone made way for him except one male reporter that tried to stop us to ask more questions. Buford promptly punched him in the face.

Once outside I took a deep breath and slid down the wall, sitting hugging my knees. "Thanks," I murmured to Buford as he sat cross-legged on the ground next to me, breathing heavily from his anger.

"I don't think anyone's thanked me for my temper before," He said, smiling, "Addie, are you ok?"

I looked over at him and couldn't tell a lie, "It should have been me,"

"Ferb wouldn't have forgiven himself if it had," He told me.

"He was just so much better, he deserved to live, it's not fair that he died and I didn't," I answered, hitting my knees.

Buford raised his eyebrows at me, "You make it sound as if you want to." I just looked ahead and didn't answer, he continued, "You know Ads, life's not fair. Take it from someone who knows."

"Yeah, and how would you know?" I asked bitterly, not expecting a response.

"I know you feel as if your life is the most unfair now, and that the world is against you, but there are other people, you can't forget them."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still not looking at him. How could anyone but me know what unfair truly was?

He leaned forward and lifted up his shirt so I could see his side and back. I looked over to see what he was doing. The skin on his torso was light and he wasn't at all overweight like people thought, but those things weren't the ones I noticed; I was seeing how the tightly muscled flesh rippled with raised, elongated, scars. My eyes widened.

He touched the lightest one that ran along his side, "This was a beer bottle in 2001, it was the first one." He touched a purplish one, particularly nasty, "This one was a knife, last June" He let his shirt fall back to its normal resting place and tugged down his collar, revealing a single gleaming white scar across his chest, it was gruesome, yet strangely beautiful. I reached out and touched it, he shivered at the contact from my cold hands on his chest, "This was a shard from a mirror at two in the morning right before school got back in."

He let go of his collar and I dropped my hand, staring at him in shock, Buford had been gone the first few weeks of school, we had all assumed he was just skipping. I couldn't believe this was the reason. "I'm sor-." I started but he cut me off.

"I didn't show you these to get pity, I showed you to make you think," He said harshly, "life's not fair but you have to live a life anyway."

"I just wish he had a life to live," I sighed, "that I could've saved him."

"I know, but Ferb did what he thought was right," Buford told me, his tone softening a bit, he hugged me, "And your definitely worth saving."

I pulled back from the hug, "Thanks for coming, Buford"

"Anytime," He told me, as we watched all the news reported and photographers file out of the hospital looking sullen.

Isabella came outside soon after the reporters had left and sat on the other side of my, her eyes were blood shot and her face tear streaked but she gave a weak smile, I probably looked just as bad, "That was amazing, Buford" She said.

"Just standing up for my friends," He answered.

Isabella and Buford both wore jacket's, warding off the coolness of the spring early morning. I couldn't stop myself from shaking, not just from cold, but from anxiety as well. Buford shrugged off his hoodie and placed it around my shoulders, I smiled gratefully at him. I tapped my foot impatiently and finally stood up to pace. "I feel so helpless," I said in an agitated tone, "Like I need to do something, anything, it just makes me want to shout."

Isabella bit her lip, "I know exactly how you feel"

"Then shout," said Buford, "both of you." He stood up and offered his hand to Isabella, she got up as well.

With a smile she ran into the parking lot where it was just starting to rain she stopped and spread out her arms, looking into the air with a joyous expression "Ferb, you're a great guy! We're going to miss you!" She shouted to the sky, rain hitting her face.

It didn't take long for Buford to follow her example, running out into the rain, "I promise I'll take care of Adyson for you, Ferb! I know she meant the world to you!" He yelled, looking up as if he could see his friend in the stars.

I walked into the parking lot slowly, feeling the rain on my skin, when I reached my two friends I looked up, letting Buford's hood fall from my head. Suddenly with the cold rain hitting my face I felt Ferb all around me, comforting, safe, warm, I smiled and raised my arms above my head, twirling around, silent, hot tears streamed down my face mingling with the rain "I love you, Ferb!" I cried out to the sky, "I'm sorry I never told you before now!"

The three of us stood in silence letting the rain that Ferb loved so much hit us and feeling him all around us. Isabella began to sing the words to Ferb's favorite hymn in a soft, sweet soprano, _"When peace like a river, attendeth my way, and sorrows like sea billows roll;"_

Buford joined in, surprising me both with his knowledge of the church song and beautiful bass voice _"Whatever my lot, though hast taught me to say it is well, it is well with my soul"_

I closed my eyes and remembered how Ferb loved to sing and added my alto to the harmony

_"It is well, with my soul  
it is well, with my soul  
It is well, it is well  
with my soul"_

The note held for a while and when we stopped, we could just hear the sweet refrain reaching our ears in perfect harmony.

I smiled, knowing Ferb would have loved it.

No… I smiled because Ferb did love it.

**A/N Another chapter, I tried to make the reporter woman infuriating and the end part heartwarming, I'm not entirely sure how I did, but poor Ferb. And about the whole scar thing with Buford… yeah figure that out yourself. In any case, I'm dreadfully late for tennis practice but I needed to update, sorry it's so short, I'll try and update again tomorow or the next day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_~Heaven Was Needing a Hero~  
A Phineas and Ferb fanfiction  
Written by Urhairsmellsnice  
A tribute to the three men that died in the Theatre Massacre  
Covering their girlfriends' bodies with their own.  
Those three men died that night  
but they live forever in our hearts and memories.  
Rest in Peace._**

Morning came earlier than I wanted it to, the simple peace of the night before had gone. I felt empty and broken once again. I fluttered my eyes open to the harsh fluorescent lighting of the hospital waiting room, feeling the weight of Isabella's head on my arm. I moved slowly, as not to wake her. Although, she hadn't woken when nightmares startled me from my sleep, so I doubted she would now. I blinked some more against the lights, my eyes blurry from sleep. I saw Buford in a chair, asleep with his head in his hand. Looking down I realized I was still wrapped in his jacket. I stirred from my chair and retrieved my phone from my pocket, out of habit. Every morning for the last few months Ferb had texted me goodnight and good morning after I'd fall asleep so I'd get it in the morning when I woke up. I bit my lip, for a second I had forgotten he was gone. I had a text from my step mom but I ignored it for the moment and scrolled back to the texts I had from Ferb.

The last one I had gotten was from the night before,  
_Hey, Love, Candace already bought us the tickets so I'll be around to pick you up around 11.  
_If only I could have made them late, refused to go to the movie, anything… then all of this would never have happened. I scrolled up a few more texts.  
_You know, Adyson, I do believe you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I'd do anything for you._  
I didn't know at the time that he'd literally do anything for me. Tears stung at my eyes and I wiped them away with the back of my hand; I looked a few texts above that.  
_Good morning, Beautiful how was your night? Mine was wonderful, wish you were by my side ;)  
_I smiled, Ferb really loved country music, but would quote any songs he felt appropriate to me. Once, when he'd known I was in the shower he called me and left a voice mail of himself singing My Girl. Knowing I still had it I dialed my voice mail and listened to it, letting myself fall into Ferb's beautiful tenor voice.

"_I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day  
When it's cold outside, I've got the month of may  
I guess you'd say what could make me feel this way?  
My Girl, Talking 'bout My Girl  
I've got so much honey, that the bees envy me  
I've got a sweeter song, than the birds in the trees.  
Well, I guess you'd say, what could make me feel this way?  
My girl, my girl, my girl  
Talking 'bout my girl  
Hey, hey, hey,  
My girl"_

His voice faded and the canned voice mail voice came on "To delete this message press one, to replay press pound, to save, press 7."

I clicked the seven, "Message, Saved." I hung up the phone and finally went to look at the text from Elizabeth.

_I came by the hospital but you were asleep, I would have stayed but I have a huge case in the morning. Linda told me everything that happened, I'm so sorry, I left you some things by your chair, if you need anything else just call and I'll have my secretary bring it over. I really am sorry I can't be there, I'll be by at lunch and maybe we can take you and your friends out. I know how upset you must be, but I'm glad you're alright. Ferb was an amazing boy and he gave me the best gift a woman could want._

_I love you,  
Mom_

With a roll of my eyes, I deleted the message. She wasn't my mom, but at least she was trying.

I finally stirred myself from my chair, walked over to Buford, and covered him with his jacket. I stretched a bit, my clothes feeling stiff and wrinkly, as if I had slept in a chair all night with them wet from the rain. Oh wait, I did.

Mrs. Flynn looked up at me from where she had been nestled up to Lawrence, sleeping. She got up slowly so she wouldn't disturb him. I looked down, not wanting to meet the eyes of the woman whose son I killed.

I killed him, I killed Ferb, and if it weren't for me, he would be alive today. Another wave of emotion at the thought of Ferb washed over me and I pushed it down, welcoming the numb feeling back. Linda got to her feet stiffly and smoothed her red, bedraggled hair.

"Adyson," She spoke softly, _here it comes_, I thought, looking up. She walked towards me, stopping right in front of me, "Adyson, look at me."

Sniffling, I slowly looked up to meet her eyes that echoed the brokenness in my own. "Mrs. Flynn, I'm so sorry…" I told her, quietly.

"I know," She replied, "I am too." She reached over and pushed a loose strand of my mouse brown hair behind my ear, it was chaotic without my headband to hold it back. "Oh, you poor girl" She said, pulling me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around her automatically, but I was incredulous. How could this woman be hugging me when I was the reason her son was no longer alive? "So you don't hate me?" I asked, my voice wavering, so much for numb.

She pulled back and held me by the shoulders at arm's length, studying my face. "How could I?" She asked, just as shocked as I was, "Come on, everybody will be awake soon, let's go grab some coffee and we can talk."

I nodded numbly as she led me out of the waiting room, glad to be doing something, however menial it was.

We paused at a sign to look for the direction of the cafeteria; it was two buildings over. "He knew you a long time before he started liking you," Mrs. Flynn told me as we walked out the door. I knew she was talking about Ferb; there was a silent agreement not to speak his name, we both knew we would break down if we did. "It was the day you tried out for the solo in choir; I believe he said you sang Heaven Was Needing a Hero."

I knew what she day she was talking about, I sang that song to my father at his bedside many times. When he heard that there was to be a solo to it at my next concert he made me swear to try out for it. I was always someone who blended into the background, only taking charge when I had to, generally hiding in the back of the choir. Dad had always told me that I had a big voice, but I chose to hide it, as not to bring attention to myself. Ferb, on the other hand, was always more outgoing than ever when he was singing. Normally he was ever standing in the shadow of his more enthusiastic brother, but Ferb was passionate about singing, and it showed.

When Mr. Wallace called the people trying out for solos my friends, Ferb included, were incredulous that I was going to sing alone, in front of everyone. I was the last to try out, my last name being towards the end of the alphabet. I sang the whole song through with my eyes closed, pretending I was just singing to my father and when I had finished everyone was silent, just staring at me. I remember Ferb's mouth gaping slightly as he looked at me, awestruck. I was awarded the solo and after that, I didn't care who heard me sing. After several practices in which Ferb and I were lead soloists, he taught me that it really didn't matter how I sounded, just that I enjoyed it. Music was a passion Ferb and I had shared, and it was what had brought us close, but I hadn't known it was why he had begun to like me. I recalled him telling me that I couldn't just sing and get by on talent alone, I had to sing like no one was watching, I had to be myself within the sheet music and the possibilities would be endless.

I never understood entirely what he meant, until that moment in the hospital; I resolved to follow that advice.

"You were all he could talk about that day," Said Mrs. Flynn as we walked out the Emergency room doors, snapping me out of my reverie, "and any day after that for that matter" She laughed, "He said your voice was his heaven so he wanted to be your hero."

"He always was cheesy like that," I smiled, remembering all the times Ferb had said things like that to make me blush.

"When it came to you he was," She said, as I blinked; trying to adjust my eyes to the bright, spring sun.

"Well he was—is my hero," I told her as a soft wind blew our hair around, carrying with it the faint sent of roses from the courtyard.

"Mine too," She agreed, "See why I can't hate you, now?"

I didn't answer, looking instead to the courtyard where the roses bloomed, yellow ones, Ferb's favorite color. No, I didn't see why she couldn't hate me, now.

She sighed at my apparent ignorance. "My son was a great man, he was sweet and smart and kind,"

I smiled at her referring to Ferb as a man, it seemed fitting.

"If he loved you, and I know he did" Linda continued, "then there was a reason for it, he didn't open up to just anyone, you know"

I nodded in agreement and she went on, "So if he opened up to you, you must be an amazing person, get it?"

"Not really," I replied, my head spinning with everything she told me as we entered the building containing the cafeteria. "It's still my fault he… My fault that…" I trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.

Linda stopped and turned to look at me, "Oh, Adyson," She said softly, hugging me again.

I returned her hug and blinked back tears, not wanting to break down again, "It's ok…" I said quietly.

She pulled back from me and sniffled, "right," she said, brushing the back of her hand across her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to flow, "but… he would've done it for anyone, sweetheart," she added, turning away from me to continue our trek to the cafeteria.

We walked the rest of the way and managed to carry all five cups of coffee plus cream and sugar back to the waiting room. We arrived in the room with our sleeping friends at the same time as Ginger and Stacy's mother, Dr. Hirano did. She, like the last doctor who had visited, was solemn faced. I set the tray of coffee I had down and hurriedly took Mrs. Flynn's from her too. Dr. Hirano had that _bad news _look on her face.

"Oh, no…" I breathed, not wanting Isabella to have to go through what I was, or to see the Flynn-Fletcher family have to go through even more hurt.

"Linda, I'm sorry we had to see each other under these circumstances," Dr Hirano began in a professional tone.

Linda looked as if she might faint once more, I wasn't feeling well either. On the verge of throwing up myself, I took a comforting step towards her and heard her mutter, "No, not Phineas too…" I had heard it due to my proximity to her, but Dr. Hirano didn't seem to.

"Phineas' surgery didn't go as expected…" Dr. Hirano continued.

Linda sank, wide-eyed, into the chair behind her; I hovered protectively at her side, ready to pounce on my friends' mother, the surgeon, if she didn't cut to the chase.

The woman straightened her lab coat, nervously, "The bullet splintered Phineas' clavicle and did some damage to the nerves, we did all we can but we're not sure if he'll ever regain use of his right arm." Linda and I breathed a sigh of relief, this was bad, but not as bad as expected.  
"He's in recovery right now and is under some serious painkillers, we haven't told him about... er… either of the situations" She paused, looking for her next words.

_Either of the situations_… She was talking about Ferb's death and the possible loss of his right arm. The irony hit me hard in the gut, I could think of three things that meant most to Phineas in his life, Ferb, Isabella, and inventing. Inventing would be rather difficult for Phineas without his right hand man… or his right hand.  
At least he wasn't dead… but if I were him, I'd want to be.  
Though, I was me, and I still wanted to be.

I guess Phineas and I were in the same boat.

**A/N I was going to continue this until they were able to see Phineas and give him the news, it's supposed to be a dramatic, heart wrenching moment so I figured I'd give it a chapter all it's own and wring a few thousand words out of it, this seems rather fillery and dull to me, but it's here. I apologize for the long wait but school started, all AP classes, loads of homework, and I'm in tennis, (I've got a game Tuesday) oh and the hurricane that's blowing through, but you may thank the three day weekend because I'll update as much as I can. As long as there's no freak tornadoes or anything to take the power out. *knocks on wood* Again, thoughts, concerns, critiques?**

**Thanks for reading  
Review.**


End file.
